


Frenemies Forever

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Erica and Kylie’s friendship status explained
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski & Erica Cartman
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 1





	Frenemies Forever

Kylie Broflovski and Erica Cartman were a mix of friends and enemies.

Their frenemy status was well known and both were perfectly happy with it.

But they were not like Kyle and Eric.

Kylie and Erica had the type of weird friendship where they’d push each other into the snow and laugh before helping the other back on their feet.

Kyle and Eric on the other hand would push the other in the snow and burst out laughing, probably followed by some mocking comment on Eric’s half.

With the girls, it was all for good fun. 

If either went too far, they would apologise and take note not to be mocking about that particular subject again.

It was simple.

To them, at least.

Everyone else was confused.

“Don’t you hate each other?”

“Sometimes,” Kylie shrugged. 

“You make fun of each other.”

“Yeah, but we’re the only ones allowed to do that. Plus Stacy and Kendra,” Erica grinned.

“It’s weird.”

“Didn’t ask,” Kylie waved a hand.

“But....how?”

“How about stop asking us annoying questions and move on before I turn your parents into chilli?” Erica asked.

“....is she kidding?”

“Hard to tell,” Kylie replied.

The two laughed as the person bolted away.

“Would you actually, though?” the ginger haired girl asked.

The brunette thought about it. “It wouldn’t be over $16.12, I’ll tell you that.”

“By the way, Tenorman is friends with Kyle now.”

“Oh no, my brother will hate that,” Erica grinned.

“Please tell me what happens.”

“But of course.”

Their frenemy status was still not understood, but that was fine with them.

They loved it anyway.


End file.
